


Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Terushima Yuuji

by MartellPrincess



Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Reader-Insert, Toxic boyfriend, Verbal Abuse, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: This is one part of a series of one-shots featuring various Haikyuu boys as bad boyfriends, bad men, sadists, or just straight up bullies. (All characters are aged up)In this fic, you and Terushima Yuuji are college students. You are a quiet girl with no friends on campus and Terushima is a frat boy you’ve been hooking up with. He has a girlfriend, which you’ve always known, but today you are going to tell him you want to be more than his under-the-radar hook up.“You’re hot, but oh my god,” He spits out the words with so much hate. “You are so fucking boring.”
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Terushima Yuuji

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by: [this tiktok sound](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJynt2Lw/)
> 
> I’m a sl*t for visuals so here’s a pic by @ugh_kuroo from picsart: [Link](https://pin.it/71wUw0e)

Today you were gonna do it. You had been seeing him for two months, but he still hadn’t broken up with his girlfriend. You didn’t want to be the other woman anymore. Today you were going to tell him to choose. You just hoped he’d choose you.

He’d texted you this morning to come to his place later that night. That meant nothing earlier than 11 pm. 

After dinner and hours of studying, you get dressed in your dorm, making sure to wear a black bra and matching underwear because that’s how he likes it. You spend a lot of time on your tedious lashes, trying to get your mascara on just right. You put on your pink-nude lipstick, but pat it with a napkin so it looks natural. You make sure your nail polish isn’t chipped, make sure your skin is moisturized and intoxicatingly scented, then you grab your purse. 

Before you leave, you take one more look in the mirror. You take a deep breath and sigh slowly. _Okay_ , you tell yourself. _I can do this._

You ride your bike across campus to where the frat and sorority houses are. There’s guys hanging on the front porch when you get to his place like they usually do, although it doesn’t make it any less awkward for you. You feel the heat on your cheeks as they watch you make your way up the steps. 

“Hey,” you say softly. Some of the boys nod and you knock on the door.

It takes him a minute to get to the door, but there he is — Terushima. He’s tall, handsome without trying, and has these big round eyes that make you feel like you’re the most important person in the world. He wears black sweats and dark grey shirt. You can make out his toned chest through his shirt. 

He steps back to let you in, giving you a bored “hey” as he does. He leads the way up the stairs to his room, although you’ve been here so many times before. Always at night. Always when the place is quiet. 

You know he’s going to be mad at you for wanting more.

He opens his bedroom door and follows you into his room. Seniors don’t have to bunk, so he has the place all to himself. You turn and face him as he closes the door, but he doesn’t look at you, not even a glance. He just goes to his side table and opens the drawer, shuffling for a condom like he always does. 

“Um,” you interrupt his routine. “Can I get a water?”

“Uh, sure.” He slaps the condom on the side table and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

You focus on your breathing, hoping to bring your heart rate down. When he comes back, he hands you the water and puts his hands on his hips while you drink, making you more nervous. His blond undercut and black studs still make your heart race.

“So,” you break the tense silence. “how was your day?”

“Good,” he answers. You just stare at him, not knowing how to start. You mentally scold yourself for being so damn awkward.

“Uh, you can sit down,” he chuckles under his breath a bit. It’s not like it’s your first time here that you need permission to take a seat.

“Right,” you chuckle nervously and turn around, sitting on the edge of the bed. Terushima grabs the water bottle from you and sets it on the side table. When he comes back to you, he wastes no more time, meeting your lips and kissing you intensely. He kisses you again and again, ever so slightly pushing you and putting his knee between your legs as he begins to crawl on top of you. You put your hand on the mattress behind you as he starts to slip his tongue inside your mouth. 

“Yuuji,” you put your hand on his chest and try to lightly nudge him off, but he doesn’t stop. His hands slip under the hem of your shirt and pull it off you. He eyes your breasts, then leans in once again —

“Wait,” you say. “I actually wanted to talk to you first.”

He pulls back. “Uh, okay, sure.” He sits on the bed next to you. “What’s up?”

“Well,” you straighten up. “We’ve been doing this for months now and I just wanna know where we’re going.”

His brows slightly furrow and he gives you a condescending look. “We’re having fun. Why do we need to be going somewhere?”

“Yuuji, I — I don’t want to be the other girl. I deserve more than that.”

He squints. “What makes you think you deserve more? I don’t understand.”

“What?” You’re starting to get annoyed. “Yuuji, I’ve been nothing but nice to you. I literally do whatever you want, whenever you want.”

“Okay, and so, what?” He tosses a hand up. “You think that should make you my girlfriend?”

You squint your eyes and open your mouth to argue —

“ — No, seriously,” Terushima cuts you off before you can even start. “What would you do different if you were my girlfriend? Like what would that do for me?”

“What would that _do_ for you?”

“Yeah. You want me to leave my girlfriend, then tell me what the hell it is you think you can offer that she can’t.”

You can't believe it. “You’re saying you have no feelings —“

“Oh my god,” He throws his head back and stands. He turns so he faces you. “Look, it’s just sex. There’s no feelings. We literally just have sex. We don’t talk, we don’t do anything else. So where are you getting ‘feelings’ from? From hooking up?”

“Wow,” you let out a small laugh and nod your head. “You’re such an asshole.”

“You’re acting like you didn’t know I have a girlfriend. Did I lie to you?”

You put your hand out. “Give me my shirt.”

“Answer me. Did I lie?”

You keep your hand out, refusing to answer.

“Answer the damn question, Y/N. Did I lie?”

You look him in his almond eyes. “No.”

“Okay and so, what? Did I tell you I’ll be your boyfriend?”

“It’s not about that!” you exclaim. 

“No, it is!” He yells back. “You’re trying to act like you’re some kind of victim, but you’re not. None of the facts have changed. It’s been like this since day one, and now you’re trying to flip the script.”

You feel your throat starting to tighten. “You know what, I don’t need to explain myself to you. There are plenty of guys who would gladly give me the respect I deserve.”

“The respect you deserve?” He starts laughing. “What respect? You’re sleeping with a guy you know has a girlfriend. In fact, I’m pretty sure that’s part of what turns you on. What guy would actually want a girl like that? As if he couldn’t just get you for free. But, you know what, forget about all that.”

Terushima throws your shirt on the ground. “Do you know why you’ve never had a boyfriend? Do you know why you have no friends?”

That strikes a nerve. You get quiet. You continue to look up at him.

“You’re hot, but oh my god,” He spits out the words with so much hate. “You are so _fucking_ boring.” 

You stare at him, unable to process what you’ve just heard. Your mouth parts open from shock. You feel the tears welling and you bend over to grab your shirt from off the floor. You need to get out of here.

Terushima bends down and leans forward, resting his knuckles on the edge of mattress on both sides of you so you have nowhere to go. You keep your eyes down, refusing to look at him.

“Hey,” he speaks low. “I’m gonna be honest with you because no one else will. Any guy who says he’s interested in you beyond just fucking you?” He lifts your chin so you're forced to look up at him. His round eyes are cold, calculated, and dark. “Is full of shit.”

You both stare at each other. You try to stand your ground, but a tear escapes your eye and falls to your cheek. You swallow the lump in your throat and your eyes fall to his chin. He smirks, making you want to die, sending more tears over your eyes. 

Your throat is closing up and you know if you speak you’ll sob. You attempt to stand although he still towers over you. You put your hand on his broad shoulder and push him as you get up, but he puts his hand on your waist and pushes you into you into the mattress. 

“I’m leaving!” A sob escapes your mouth. 

“No you’re not.” He picks you up by your hips and tosses you into the middle of the bed. 

“What the f — get off of me,” you cry, pushing against his big biceps as he climbs on top of you.

“Come on, don’t cry. This doesn’t have to be the end of it. You can still be my little slut.”

He grabs your breasts and squeezes with all the strength he has, causing you to moan in pain. You start hitting and smacking him against the chest, but it only makes him laugh. He moves his head away, trying to avoid your hits as he grabs your wrists and pins them over your head with one, steady hand. 

Terushima brings his head down to your level and looks you dead in the eyes, He then moves over your neck, sending kisses that light you on fire. He moves to your chest and pulls your breast out of the bra cup. Your pussy clenches.

He gets up and looks at you, wriggling his tongue in his mouth before he opens it. His tongue is dripping wet, and he begins to lean down, not breaking eye contact with you until he gets to your breast. His drenched tongue glides over your nipple and you whimper, feeling the wet, warmth of his tongue along with the coolness of his tongue piercing. Your knees would have come up if he wasn’t straddling you. He bites the top of your breast, _hard_ , causing you to yelp. 

“Yuuji, stop!”

He chuckles and you feel his hot breath against your nipple as he grazes he teeth over your sensitive area. He starts to drag his teeth as he closes his mouth over your nipple. If he bites you, it’s going to hurt like hell. But he bites oh so softly, pulling your nipple just the slightest bit. You whine and instinctively try to wriggle out of his grip, but his arm that holds your wrists down basically pins your entire body to the mattress too. 

“Oh you fucking loved that, didn’t you?” He gloats. “Everything you do just shows how much you deserve to be a whore.”

You continue to struggle under him, trying to release your wrists. He sits up and pulls your arms down so they’re pinned to your sides. He then lies on top of you, using his forearms to keep your arms locked while he fondles your breasts with his big, rough hands. 

He pulls your other breast out of the cup too, massaging both of them. The feeling of his calloused palms against your breasts, especially your nipples, feels so….

No, you don’t want this. 

“Yuuji, please,” you whine. He squeezes your breasts hard, causing another painful moan that makes your legs squirm. 

“ _Please, Yuuji_ ,” He mocks your submissive tone. “ _Make me your whore._ ”

He kisses your other breast and starts sucking through his teeth, making your skin burn. The strength he uses makes it clear he wants to hurt you as bad as he possibly can. He’ll leave bruises for sure, maybe even scars of teeth marks. 

He continues harassing your breasts with his mouth when he begins to move his hands under your back, releasing your arms. His big hands cover your shoulder blades completely, making it feel like he’s almost hugging you, holding you. 

You wriggle your arms free and begin to push against his shoulders. Meanwhile, with a quick snap, he’s undone your bra. He sits up and snags your bra off you, even though you fold your arms to your breasts in an attempt to cover yourself. He tosses your bra to the other side of his room and looks down at you, smirking as he admires the view below him while you cover your breasts.

He grabs your hands and pins them to the sides of your head. He leans down, letting his hot breath trail up your chest...up your neck…

He whispers, “I just know you’re so fucking wet right now.”

“Yuuji, enough,” You demand through gritted teeth. You continue to struggle against his iron hands. 

“What?” He brings his lips up to hers. “Dare me to check?”

He sits up and moves his hips back, sliding down your legs. You sit on your elbows and try to back away, but when he gets to his feet, he grabs you by your calves and yanks you forward, almost to the edge of the bed. Terushima’s hands get to your pelvis. He slips his fingers into your jeans and grips the waistband to hold you in place. His other hand sits over your pants, right over your pussy. His long fingers glide up your opening and you hold yourself in place so your back doesn’t arch in response. Then he slaps your pussy and a soft moan escapes you. 

“There she is,” his voice is low, almost a growl.

He lets go of your waistband, undoing your button in the split of a second. You quickly flip onto your stomach and try to crawl away, but he grabs your ankles, jerking you back into the bed. You grunt.

Still, you attempt to crawl on your elbows as he forcefully tug your pants off. In a panic, you roll onto your back and try to grab the waistband, but it’s too late. He throws your jeans on the floor. You try to crawl off the other end of the bed again. 

“No, let me see you, let me see you.” He slides onto his knees and flips you onto your back once again. He begins pulling your underwear off. “If you’re so fucking done with me.”

He slips the tips of his fingers into your entrance and your thighs clamp around his hand. “Oh, babe, you’re fucking drenched. You cum slut. I knew it.”

You sit up and try to fight back, but Terushima has had enough. He lunges at you, grabbing your throat and shoving you into the bed. You grip his forearm in fear as it pushes against your chest. Your eyes are wide with fear. “ _Don’t fucking struggle against me, bitch. Understand?”_

You start to cry and he shakes you. “Understand?”

“Yes,” you obey. 

“Now, you’re gonna take my dick that I know is too big for you, that I know you’ve been trying to get used to. You’re gonna take my big fucking dick, into your tight, thirsty, needy little pussy, and you’re gonna make me cum. Do you get that?”

You continue crying, your body shaking and your eyes squeezed shut. “Do you get that?”

You whimper and nod your head. 

“Say yes.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Wanna know why you’re gonna do that? Open your eyes.”

You do as you’re told.

“Because you are my little cum slut.”

“No,” you cry harder, more tears rushing down.

“Yeah, you are. You’re my little cum slut. Say it.”

You continue to cry. He grips your face in his palm, squeezing so your lips pout. 

“Cum slut,” you repeat softly.

“No,” he laughs and drops his head, before looking down at you again. “Tell me you’re my little cum slut.”

“Yuuji!” You yell through gritted teeth.

He clenches your throat and pushes down even harder. “Are you fucking kidding me with this shit? What did I just tell you?”

Your voice is strained as you struggle to speak against the weight on your neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

He loosens his grip. “Alright. Let’s try again. Tell me you’re my cum slut.”

You close your eyes —

“Nooo,” his hand moves up and grips your jaw, shaking your head left and right like you’re a bad little girl. “I want you to look me in the eyes. I want you to mean it, baby.”

You still have tears down your face, but you’re not crying as hard anymore, accepting the fact that you’ll have to grin and bear it and soon it’ll be over. 

“I’m your little cum slut,” you mumble.

Terushima sighs and grins. You feel him getting aroused against your thigh. “Yes you are, baby girl. Are you gonna take my big cock in your tight little pussy? Make me cum?”

“Yes,” your whisper is soft, defeated.

He snaps his tongue and shakes his head. “I want you to say it, baby girl.”

“I’m going to take your big cock in my tight little pussy. And make you cum.”

“Fuuuck,” he sighs. “That sounds amazing.”

He stands up and pulls his sweatpants down while you watch. He crawls back on the bed, pulling your knees up. 

“You really are so fucking sexy,” he admits. He brings his thumb to your clit and starts rubbing. You groan and push the back of your head into the mattress. His teasing makes it hard for you to get out of your body and go somewhere else until this ordeal is over. 

“Aw yeah, you like that.”

You close your eyes. 

“Come on, baby, tell me who you are. Tell me what you’re going to do.”

He starts rubbing faster. 

Your voice is soft, barely audible. “I-I’m your little cum slut.”

He starts spreading your thighs open, as wide as they can go although you know it’s never enough. 

“What are you gonna do?” He asks. 

You open your eyes and bring your head up. “You don’t have a condom —“

“No, no condom.” He looks at you dead-pan. “I don’t _respect you_ enough for that. Now, what are you gonna do?”

You squeeze your eyes shut and moan loudly as you feel his wet tip against your entrance. You grip the bed sheet and take a deep breath in anticipation, pushing your head into the bed. 

“I’m gonna take your big cock in my tight little pus- _sy_ ,” You yelp as he thrusts into you.

He grunts. “Oh, god, you’re so wet and tight. All for me.”

He grabs your hands and lies on top of you as he begins grinding into your body. His pace is slow and deep, trying to get as far in as he possibly can, hurting you as much as he possibly can. 

He puts his palms in yours and intertwines your fingers so you both hold onto each other. His pace gets faster, turning into thrusts. His cheek lies against yours while his grunts into your ear. 

“God—damn—it,” he grumbles. He moans loudly.

“Your—walls—areclenching—around...me.”

His voice gets higher and his moans more frequent as he loses control. 

“You want this so bad,” He tries to convince you. You feel lazy tears running down the side of your head as he pounds into you. You moan, a bit from pleasure, a bit from pain, a bit from a broken heart. 

“Tell me how bad you want this.”

“So bad,” your answer, bored and robotic.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your little cum slut.”

“Yes you are—yes you fucking—are.” He’s out of breath, his voice is strained. You know he’s getting close and your throat starts to tighten again knowing he’s about to —

“I’m—gonna—cum.”

You release a strained breath and start sobbing again, gripping your palms against him to try to fight back. “Yuuji, I’m _begging you_. Please get out —“

He thrusts once, twice, thrice more, then releases his seed inside you.

“Ooooh,” He sinks into your neck. “Fuck.”

He stays in you for a moment as he catches his breath. You are his little cum slut, after all. 

He finally releases your palms and pulls his cock out of you. He stays on top of you, his hand gripping the side of your naked waist as he continues to catch his breath. His hot breath against your body makes your skin crawl. 

Now that he’s satisfied, he doesn’t use his strength against you as you push him onto his side. “Get the fuck off me,” you say under your breath. He giggles.

He lies back, his toned chest rising and falling while you shuffle around his room, desperately throwing on your clothes. He slides his boxer briefs back up.

You run out of his room and down the stairs, feeling the eyes of whatever frat brothers are still awake burning into your skin. All the while Teroshima’s voice rings in your ears. 

_“Any guy who says he’s interested in you beyond just fucking you...is full of shit.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how are you feeling? Did you SURVIVE? Let me know what you think! Or you can vent like the comments section is you talking to your best friend about what the hell just happened. I already hate him and think you could do better!!
> 
> If you’re really feeling this fic in particular you can request for me to continue the story or do some more one-shots with the same theme and haikyuu boy. If a lot of people want it, I’m so down!!
> 
>  **EDIT (Nov. 29): REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED.** ~~For info on how to request other haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click:[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804023) ~~


End file.
